1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniaturized and multipolar waterproof connector which is improved in the waterproofness between a connector housing and a plurality of electric wires having terminals connected thereto, and a method of assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of waterproof connector there is one which is illustrated in FIG. 1. A connector housing 2 of this waterproof connector 1 has formed therein a plurality of terminal accommodation chambers 3 each of which has formed at its rear portion an electric wire sealing chamber 4 so that the chamber 4 may be communicated therewith. Also, each terminal accommodation chamber 3 has accommodated therein a female terminal 6 having an electric wire connected thereto with the female terminal 6 being engaged with a lance (flexible engaging arm) 7. Further, each terminal accommodation chamber 3 and its corresponding electric wire 5 are sealed by a rubber plug 8 which has been forced into the electric wire sealing chamber 4.
It is to be noted that similar techniques regarding the waterproof connector 1 are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Specification No. Hei 5-65996 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 1-213973.
However, in the above-described conventional waterproof connector 1, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the diameter L of the electric wire sealing chamber 4 must be made larger than the diameter of the terminal accommodation chamber 3 for the purpose of mold releasing or terminal insertion. Therefore, the terminal-to-terminal pitch X is limited with the result that the connector housing 2 has become large in size. Also, since the rubber plug 8 is exposed from a rear surface side of the connector housing 2 to the outside, the rubber plug 8 is damaged or deformed during high-tension cleaning or due to contact therewith of a machine tool or the like, with the result that a desired level of sealing performance was not obtained.